Promise?
by Plop100
Summary: Alias Thompson And Easter Thompson are both insecure children. But one faithful night Alias is responsible for both her sibling. What happens when Alias and Easter fall for 'you know who'. When both boys make promises, will they be able to keep them?


So My other story didnt go so well..I admit it was crappy, but here's another one!

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN "THE LITTLE VAMPIRE" JUST MY OC**

* * *

><p>"What!" Did I hear right?<p>

"You need to babysit Tony tonight, Alias. Please?" I sighed and gave in.

"Do I have an option?" Mom smiled as I said that.

"So thats a yes." she glanced at me real quick, before turning back to watch the road.

"Moooom! I don't need Al as a babysitter...I can take care of myself." Tony, my brother, protested from behind.

"Thats what you think little mister." Mom said.

"Yeah, you cant even sleep in your own bed through a whole night by yourself, Tony. What makes you think you can go all night...just yourself ?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Thats only because of the stupid nightmares I've been having." He muttered under his breath.

"Exactly! I'll be there to make sure they wont come true." I joked. Tony growled.

"See! This is why-! How come Easter can't babysit me-?" I cut him off there.

"Heyy whats wrong with me-?"

"Stop it you guys." Mom said calmly, getting both of our attention's.

"Tony, you know as well as I do that Easter is sick with Flu and she cant. And Alias stop teasing you brother, you know he cant help it." She nudged my shoulder.

"I know. But it's just so fun!"

The rest of the ride home from school was quiet. When we finally got home things became a little bit more interesting.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids I'm going to fix you up a snack and get ready. Okay!" Mom seemed pretty enthusiastic about going out tonight.<p>

"Well look who's excited to get away from us." I commented sarcastically.

"Its a business party. I guess it wont be too bad to get away from all of you for a while." She chuckled getting some bread and cheese out for some grilled cheese. I chuckled along with her.

I started up the stairs to my room, witch was a floor up from Tony's room. I pasted Easters room, witch was right next to mine.

I changed out of my loose pants and red stripped shirt and into my black and white pajamas. The shirt was a tank-top with a little monster holding cookies saying 'Come to the dork side we have cookies' and its smiling. My pajama pants where just plain black and white.

I took my hair out from the ponytail I had in all day, and let my brown, waist length, curls hang loose. I quickly brushed my hair down when Tony came in.

"Mom said lunch is ready-"

"Dude! Ever heard of knocking?" He glared me down as I walked towards him, but none the less I smiled at him, reassuring him that what I said was half a joke. I bent down to his level, witch wasn't far down, and ruffled his hair.

"I was only kidding- well half kidding..." I smiled at him

"Lets go kiddie." I said as I got up and gestured him to follow and not keep mom waiting.

He ran down past me as I stopped for a minute at Easters door. I opened it slowly finding her on her bed just chilling there.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked softly.

She whipped her head towards me. Her face was as pale as the moon, her nose the only thing that was red and snobby.

"No." She said, sounding like she had the sinus infection. She sniffled and turned back to face the ceiling.

"I'm babysitting Tony tonight."

"Mmm-hmm" Wow, she usually protests on me babysitting him. She says I'm to young to take care of anyone, but myself, but she must really feel too sick to say anything.

"Alias!" Mom yelled.

"I gotta go. I'll come back to check on you." I sounded like mom.

"You sound like mom." She stated.

"I know..!" I said and shut the door to go eat.

* * *

><p>It was now 7 and mom and dad where ready to leave. Tony and I where down stairs waiting patiently for both of them to hit the road.<p>

"There chicken nuggets in the fridge. Heat them up if you get hungry. I want Tony in bed by 9:00 and you, Alias, by 10:00. Make sure Easter takes her medicine, and please watch Tony and your sister carefully. Prove to us your responsible." She said all of that while putting her earing's on and kissing us good-bye.

"Yeah yeah I wont disappoint." I said not really sure of that.

"I still think I don't need a babysitter" Tony kept complaining.

"I mean, have you seen her room and all of the plants she ever got? Ugh!" Tony just chill man. Mom just rolled her eyes as did I.

"Alright, we have to go, be good for you sister. Okay?" She waved and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Tony chill dude...Its gonna be awesome tonight. Right?"

"_Right..."_ He mocked and went up stairs to go do stuff little boys, like him, like to do. I only mocked him

"_Right~_ psft!" I mocked back and stuck my tongue out behind his back.

"Party pooper." I mumbled. I took Easters medicine to her room with a water bottle.

"Easter. I brought you your medi-" I realized she was asleep. I went over and pulled her cover from under her and put them over her.

No one's POV

Alias. A caring, kind, yet joking, child. She is very protective over anything and anyone. She is very insecure, and dislikes older men.(Figure out why in the story) It is very uncommon for Alias to feel comfortable near older men. She has an older sister, Easter, and younger brother, Tony. She and Easter were adopted by the Thompson's a year before Tony was born.

Easter. A laid back, sweet, caring teenage girl who hates being alone. She is not troubled by anything, she is only insecure.(Figure out why in the story) Could be mistaken by the rough Gothic/Emo type, but really is only quiet. It takes a bit of time to know Easter. Like her sister, she was adopted by the Thompson's. ( Easter and Alias are both blood sisters) (Also Tony doesn't know Easter and Alias where adopted)

Alias POV

I was now in the living room watching a cheesy, Scottish soap opera.

"But why?" He said with an accent.

"I hate you! Go away!" She said, tears spilling.

"Please? Tell-" and then, I heard Tony call, making me tune out of the cheesy opera. Actually it was very cliche.

I went up stairs to his room. Finding him on his colorful seat. He hissed at me, and then charged my way. I pretended to to be afraid and ran around his room. I only did it for his sake, so shut up. I fell back on his bed and pretended to be knock out.

"I want to suck your blood!" He said smearing ketchup on his mouth, from those chicken nuggets, and bent down to 'suck' my blood.

"Rawghh" He made stomach churning, slurping sounds. Yuck. But none the less, I kept still and 'dead'.

I didn't keep very still when I heard a weird squealing.

"Tony, was that you?" I asked opening my eyes. He simply didn't answer.

"Ton-" I stopped talking when I saw something fly into the fireplace. WTF. A flash of light blinded me, and made me rub my eyes. But when I opened them again I saw a beautiful boy. He hit the back his head making his nose turn into the cutest nose I've ever seen. I was awe struck, but at the same time scared for Tony's life. Wouldn't you if some random hot/cute guy showed up in you little brothers fireplace?

Tony slowly walked up to the boy.

"Tony! Get back here now!" I half whispered half shouted. He didn't listen, stubborn kid. He finally saw what was hidden in his fireplace.

"Tony, curiosity killed the cat! Get back here!" He still didn't listen to me.

"What clan, are you from cousins...?" He breathed in.

"Have the lights gone?" He asked

"Wha-ah" Tony gaped with his mouth open, making his paper fangs fall out. 'I know right?' I thought, but quickly pushed the thought aside. I got up and got to Tony's side quickly.

"Wh-who are you?" Tony asked.

The boy breathed in and out, until he realized we where not cousins.

"_Hsssss _you are not cousins!" He said. But then I realized he had fangs, his skin was abnormally pale white, and his eyes where bloody red. Thats when I freaked out and panicked.

"Ah! Tony!" I pulled Tony close to me as I hurriedly sat down on his big suit case, still hugging him by his chest.

The boy had finally gotten up and was now slowly walking and hissing towards us. I stuck my foot out trying to keep both our distances from this devilishly hot guy. When my foot met his stomach I pushed and made him fall on his back. When I noticed he wasn't moving I assumed he was dead. Tony pulled away and kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"What kind of twisted mortal are you?" He asked softly and innocently.

"I know you! I saw you in my dream!" Oh Tony thats so creepy.

"Must of been a nightmare..." Wow. What low self confidence, but still I felt bad.

"It was." Tony nodded. Nice going Tony.

"I must leave." The boy said.

"But you can't even walk?" Tony stated helping him.

"Who needs to walk...?" He groaned getting up, pushing Tony off him.

"When I can fly!" He speed walked to the balcony rim, and jumped off. Oh My Gooosh!

"Ahh!" I squealed again, as he fell with a thud.

"Come on!" Tony suggested, running out.

"Tony ,wait your being reckless, what if he bites you?" I ran after him.

"Cool!" He answered back.

"No! Not cool!" I said.

We were now outside running towards the fallen ang- I mean boy. We found him on the side of the castle/house.

Tony bent down to were the boy was lying.

"D-do you know...were I can get a cow?" The boy asked.

"I'll get the milk-" I said getting up.

"-No, a cow. Hurry...Please?" He looked at me with red pleading eyes.

" I saw a farm on our way to school. Lets go there." Tony spoke up.

"Dude thats like a mile or two away." I said

"Its better than him dying." Tony said. I sighed. He had a point.

"Yes! I'll go get the wagon!" Tony understood my sigh, and ran to where his wagon was. I watched Tony leave and disappear around the corner. I looked back at the boy and sat in front of him.

"Would you..." He paused to breath in.

"Would you be so kind as to help me up?" He finally asked.

"S-sure." What was that. I stuttered! Alias Thompson does not stutter!

I got up and went over to his side. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He groaned as I put his arm around my shoulders.

"I found it!" Tony said excitedly, pulling his little red wagon along behind him.

"Great." I said. This dude was really heavy, but I still helped him get on inside of it. Just then a gush of wind hit me in the face.

"Hold it, Tony its cold, I'll go get us jackets real quick." I jogged inside to get our coats from the hanger, when I realized I had no shoes on. I quickly put on my plain grey slippers, that were beside the couch.

"Here Tony." I said giving him his coat which he just threw on the boy for no apparent reason. I mean he's a vampire right? He's already cold.

We reached the farm in about an hour, so it was now eight. We would of gotten there in half an hour, if Tony hadn't insisted on pulling the boy by himself. Stubbornness.

"We're here." Tony announced, waking the boy from his sleep. We both helped him up and out of the wagon. Tony and the boy went inside the farm, while I stayed outside. After at least 2 minutes Tony came back out with a disturbed face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I went to take a glimpse at what made Tony's so disturbed. When I heard a faint sound of slurping I backed out of there.

"Oh." I said. Tony held his stomach and went to the entrance of the fence.

"Watch for cars." I said having a real bad feeling. I got anxious and very jumpy.

"Hurry up, dude." I said looking over my shoulder to the farm. Suddenly I saw a bright light at the corner of my eye. I quickly whipped my head toward it, only to see Tony caught like a deer in headlights.

"Tony!" I screamed and ran toward him, just as truck-thing sped up. Once I grabbed him, I felt someone grab me.

"Close your eyes tightly!" I heard and did at once. Soon I was dropped gently on something soft and...bouncy?

"You could open your eyes now." I heard the silky voice. I opened my eyes and I saw two red gleaming eyes bowering into my brown eyes. By now tony moved from my lap, next to the boy.

"Thanks dude. You saved our lives. That truck was gonna splatter us!" Tony felt the awkwardness and changed the subject. I played along.

"Yeah thanks dude." I said.

"...You keep calling me 'dude'. My names Rudolph." Thats definitely the cutest name I've ever heard.

" 'Dude' is slang..." I said. Then Tony jumped in.

"Like you call a friend..." Tony said. Rudolph cocked his head.

"A friend?" He asked. Aw.

"Well, we saved each others lives didn't we?" I said. He thought a bit.

"...Yes, we did...Friends." Rudolph stuck his hand out at me. I ignored his hand and side hugged him. I guess he hesitated to hug me back, but finally I felt two firm arms hug me back. I smiled then I let go. Rudolph turned to Tony.

"High 5!" Tony said. Rudolph, as confused as he was, high 5 him anyway.

"C'mon lets play!" Tony suggested. He got up on his feet and started bouncing.

"Yes we play." Rudolph agreed, and started jumping too. I sat there watching them, deciding whether to join them or not.

"My best friend's a vampire!" Tony shouted so happily. It made me smile.

"Come, play with us!" Rudolph said excitedly holding out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Yes I decided I would 'play' with them.

" I think we should get home." I said. Panting heavily Tony said.

" Ah-ha, Rudolph how do we get down from here?"

"We fly." Rudolph said as if it were the most obvious (and normal) thing in the world. Tony and I looked at each other, as if asking 'can you fly?' 'no can you?' 'no'

"But we can't fly!" Both Tony and I said in union. Rudolph rolled his eyes.

"I got you up here didn't I?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Sure." I said

"I guess so." Tony said. Rudolph chuckled.

"Hehe. Then stay calm. Friends." Rudolph said smiling. I wasn't so sure about him flying us anywhere, but unfortunately Rudolph saw my unsure-ness and got up reassuring me. So my unsure-ness was reassured.

"Alright lets fly" He said to Tony.

"Yeah!" Tony said, getting up and grabbing his hand. When Rudolph turned to me and said the sweetest thing ever.

"As long as I'm holding on to you." 'Oh-' *blush

"Your fine." 'Snap-' *blush harder

"Trust me. 'I-' *tomato red

"Ready?" 'Fell' *redder than a tomato

I fell for him that is. Blushing, and finally sure about this, I grabbed his hand. He smiled with his teeth gleaming in the moon light.

" Okay." Was all that came out of my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what'cha think? Tell me in a review. I don't care if you say mean things it will only make me make better stories. Okay? Yay! Please REVIEW <strong>


End file.
